Noah Habeeb
Noah was a camper on Total Drama Island as a member of the Screaming Gophers. He did not compete on Total Drama Action, but he appeared on the Total Drama Action Aftermath as a member of the peanut gallery. He was a contestant on Total Drama World Tour as a member of Team Chris Is Really Really Really Really Hot. He was seen with the original contestants on a yacht in the first episode of Total Drama: Revenge of the Island. He was also a Total Drama Presents: The Ridonculous Race contestant as a member of The Reality TV Pros with Owen. Biography Noah comes off as being sarcastic, cynical, and lazy to most. He is extremely intelligent, but finds physical activity as laughable as the ridiculous antics of some of his peers. His attitude has a tendency to repel friendships although he finds his best ally in Owen. He seems to be closed off, not willing to disclose much about himself as he didn't give proper answers in his profile. Despite his weak body structure, Noah doesn't seem to be afraid to insult people such as Courtney, Duncan, Eva, and Heather, even though they are clearly physically superior. Noah also uses Churchill wit frequently, a form of wordplay created by former Prime Minister of the United Kingdom, Winston Churchill, which consists of comparing one subject to another in a synonym of the other inside of yet another synonym. An example of this is in I See London..., when Noah says that Alejandro is like "an eel dipped in grease swimming in motor oil". Noah lays low until he has a chance to reveal the truth and strike. However, this is also his eventual downfall. Even in his last moments, Noah insists on relaying his message in a cryptic fashion. By the time he joins The Ridonculous Race, Noah has become more determined to win the game than he was in Total Drama, as he has grown tired of losing in every show he has been on. When Noah experiences love for the first time, he develops a personality change where he becomes lovestruck and immersed in his own world. Trivia *While most of the cast of Total Drama Island appeared in the prototype series Camp TV, Noah was one of the four campers to not appear in it. *Noah, Cody, Dave, Ezekiel, Gwen, and Leshawna are the only campers with known allergies. **He mentioned them in Not So Happy Campers - Part 1 calling them "life threatening allergies," though, he never specified what they were. **In Super Happy Crazy Fun Time Japan, he mentions that contact with panda dander will cause him to get hives. However, it is unconfirmed whether this is actually true or he just wanted to get away from the challenge. *Noah is one of six characters known to role-play. The others are Harold, Leonard, Sam, Sierra, and Tammy. *Noah is one of three characters to have had their IQ revealed, the others being Alejandro and Izzy. His IQ is stated to be 180. *Noah is revealed to know German in Slap Slap Revolution. **This makes him one of seven contestants to speak multiple languages, the others being Alejandro, Crimson, Ennui, Ezekiel, Harold, and Sky. *Noah is one of five original contestants to never make it to the merge in the series, the others being Ezekiel, Katie, Sadie, and Tyler. **Noah is the only former Screaming Gopher to never make it to the merge in any season. **He is also one of four contestants to never made the merge despite competing in two seasons, the others being Ezekiel, Tyler, and Sam. *Noah, Harold, Lindsay, DJ, and Gwen are the only contestants who did not get pushed out of the Total Drama Jumbo Jet after being eliminated. *Noah is one of the six contestants to have never received a symbol of safety throughout the course of Total Drama. The others are Ezekiel, Anne Maria, Amy, Beardo, and Staci. **He never received a marshmallow in season one, due to being the first member of his team voted off. **He never received a barf bag in Total Drama World Tour as it was no longer being used. *Noah and Gwen are the only former Screaming Gophers that haven't shown any form of nudity. **However, both of them have been caught in their underwear. *Noah is one of the only two former Screaming Gophers to not compete on Total Drama Action with the other being Cody. * CompetitionEdit *The Reality TV Pros are the first team to receive a penalty in Total Drama Presents: The Ridonculous Racewhich occurs in French is an Eiffel Language. *The Reality TV Pros are one of three teams eliminated without reaching the Chill Zone in Total Drama Presents: The Ridonculous Race. * MiscellaneousEdit *Noah is one of the few characters to have their ethnicity confirmed; Todd Kauffman confirmed that he is Indian-Canadian, like Ellody and Dave. *According to Total Drama Online, Noah got his first job at age six, working as a site moderator for Kosmic Kaos after hacking into the system to make improvements to it. *Noah states in Haute Camp-ture that he has a golden labrador dog which "drools less over a rib-eye steak" than Courtney drools over Duncan. **His Golden Labrador is mentioned again in Can't Help Falling in Louvre, where Noah is able to distract Sasquatchanakwa by using a trick he claims his dog falls for easily; his actions in this episode also indicates that Noah is very affectionate towards it. *As a running gag in the series, Noah has had several unexpected events occur to him whenever he is seen sleeping. *According to his biography, Noah loves to play video games and he's the only one in his Underground Alliance who knows how to get to the secret twelfth level of Dragon Assassin (video game). *Newton, Pythagoras, and Kranthor, from the game Kosmic Kaos, are Noah's heroes. Category:Canon Characters Category:Total Drama characters Category:Cartoon Network characters Category:Sons Category:Nephews Category:Cousins Category:Boyfriends Category:Brothers Category:Mortals Category:Students Category:Humans